Hwoarang
}} is a fictional character from the Tekken fighting game series released by Namco Bandai Games. Hwoarang first appeared in Tekken 3 and he has returned in all subsequent games. He is the Taekwondo student of Baek Doo San, and entered the third Tournament to get revenge on Ogre for "killing" his master. He has also become Jin Kazama's rival after the two fought to a draw in one of Hwoarang's street matches before the events of Tekken 3. Appearances In video games A cocky student of Baek Doo San and extremely proficient in the martial art of Tae Kwon Do, Hwoarang used his skills to gamble in street fights with his other gang members. During these street fights, Hwoarang would lure his opponents in by sending his gang members to pose as weaker fighters. Once his gang members had been defeated, Hwoarang would enter and defeat his opponents to win the money at stake. One day, Hwoarang lured in an opponent by the name of Jin Kazama and they fought to a draw. This was the first time Hwoarang did not outright win a match and he immediately rushed to his master to tell him the news. Upon arriving at Baek Doo San's dojo, Hwoarang finds that his master had been slain by Ogre, The God of Fighting. Hwoarang enters The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3 to defeat Jin Kazama and to seek revenge for his master's death. Returning to South Korea, Hwoarang was drafted into the South Korean military and was assigned to a special operations division. Although his successes in various missions were highly regarded along with his prowess at Taekwondo and combat techniques, his penchant for disobeying rules and orders gave his senior officers more than a few headaches. Hwoarang was uninterested in military life and felt a strange emptiness within him. He longingly recalled the days of hustling money in street fights and the rush he experienced from hand-to-hand combat. He often thought of one fight in particular - the fight against Jin Kazama. These longings could not be quelled by the military. One day, Hwoarang found out about the announcement of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Hwoarang's blood stirred. He would defeat Jin, Heihachi Mishima, and anyone else who dared to challenge him to claim the Mishima Zaibatsu. Filled with excitement he hasn't felt in years, Hwoarang slipped away from the military base and headed for the Tournament. The South Korean Army took Hwoarang into custody during the last round of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, keeping him from his long-awaited fight with Jin Kazama. Upon his arrival at the embassy, Hwoarang is granted an official pardon by the ambassador and is given urgent military papers. Hwoarang immediately flies to South Korea to complete his training, which he completes in time to enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, once again hoping get a rematch with Jin Kazama. In The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Hwoarang faced Jin and defeated him. While Jin was lying on the ground, suddenly, he roars paranormally and produces a gale that blows Hwoarang away. From Jin's back, two black wings spread, and Jin stands up in his devil form. Hwoarang is at his wits end. He is not able to fight back, and soon he is knocked unconscious. When Hwoarang wakes up, he finds himself in the hospital. Nearby, he sees Baek standing as a visitor. Hwoarang hears the details from Baek. He ignores his nurse and tries to move from his bed. He falls down in order to beseech Baek to make him stronger. After leaving the hospital, Hwoarang starts training with unprecedented devoutness in order to defeat the "paranormal" Jin. Thus, with the announcement of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, he prepares for the tournament. Hwoarang will appear in the upcoming Tekken 7, being one of the eighteen characters available in the first location tests of the game. Hwoarang also appears in Tekken Card Challenge, Tekken Tag Tournament, Tekken Advance, Tekken 3D: Prime Edition, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and Tekken Revolution. Hwoarang appears in Capcom-made crossover fighing game Street Fighter X Tekken, with Steve Fox as his official tag partner. In other media Hwoarang appears in three Tekken comics, Tekken Saga (1997) (unreleased issue), Tekken: Tatakai no Kanatani (2000) and Tekken Forever (2003). Hwoarang appears in the opening sequence of Tekken: The Motion Picture, along with Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Eddy Gordo, Forest Law, Wang Jinrei and Kunimitsu. A dossier on Hwoarang is briefly seen in the CGI film Tekken: Blood Vengeance when Anna Williams opens a file containing dossiers on various persons of interest. Hwoarang appears in the Tekken Tag Tournament 2 live-action short film portrayed by Daren Nop. Character design Hwoarang is a young Korean man with distinctly orange and auburn hair. His Player 1 costume usually consists of white, long sleeved taekwondo dobok with a black stripe along the seams, with matching pants and bandanna, and a black belt. He also sports fingerless blue gloves and blue footpads that expose his heels and toes. His name is printed on the back of the shirt in his first appearance, while in latter games, the Korean flag is shown. His Player 2 costume consists of blue vest, green jeans with black chaps, black fingerless gloves, a black leather belt and cowboy boots complete with spurs. He is also wearing motorcycle goggles which are pushed up out of the way. From Tekken 5 and onwards, the vest becomes orange and green, while jeans become blue, along with seven leather straps tied to each leg. In Tekken 4, instead of biker outfit, he wears military uniform. All his outfits except his military uniform seem to feature a red hawk emblem which is in reference to Hwoarang's nickname Blood Talon. These can be found in the back of all his biker outfits along with his dobok and pants for his standard Taekwondo uniform. Hwoarang's name is based on the Hwarang, a group of elite male youth in Silla, an ancient Korean Kingdom. Gameplay and fighting style Hwoarang fights using Taekwondo. He has lighting fast kicks and speed. He is often called cheap by people due to the fact that he will usually kick and rarely punch (this resulted with people mashing his kick buttons). For players however he is considered as one of the hardest characters to use as he has a high amount of stances and thus needs to be analyzed properly. Due to his flamingo stances and which foot is forward stance he is considered by players as a good poker with fast strings. He also retains variations of many moves he learned from Baek such as his Hunting Hawk and Dynamite Heel. He also edited moves like Baek's Sky blaster to his Sky rocket. To be proficient with Hwoarang, the player must know exactly what attack comes out of which stance without any hesitation. Hwoarang is a mixup juggernaut and can easily string many attacks without a pause. One of the many things novice players don't do with Hwoarang is use his punches. Hwoarang is a midrange character, which mean he is more effective whenever he isn't up close and in his opponent's face. Hwoarang's punches help to create space and are great at poking opponents out of their attacks. Reception In 2010, Now Gamer listed Juri and Hwoarang as one of the matchups they want to see in Street Fighter X Tekken, adding "As much as we question Hwoarang’s wardrobe and hairstyle, we’d love to see him literally go toe-to-toe with the cackling Juri. In 2013, Complex ranked Hwoarang as the "13th best Tekken character", commenting "Hwoarang is the pretty boy of the Tekken universe – an arrogant bad boy with androgynous hair and a penchant for motorcycles." 4thletter placed Hwoarang's and Steve's Street Fighter X Tekken ending at 85th place in their list "The Top 200 Fighting Game Endings". Smosh named Hwoarang as one of the "Video Game Characters Who Would Win a Gold Medal at the Summer Olympics", adding "The only reason he hasn’t entered the Olympics is because he probably considers them to be beneath him." PlayStation Universe included Hwoarang and Jin Kazama among the top 5 rival pairs in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, commenting "Jin’s traditional karate style marries well with Hwoarang’s fancy footwork, and the disparity between each style – Jin’s a bit of a bruiser while Hwoarang’s style is more intricate – makes for a devastating combination of tactics when used correctly."Mike Harradence, Tekken's greatest rivals make the best Tag Teams, PlayStation Universe, September 19th, 2012 In 2012, Digital Spy readers voted Hwoarang as the second favorite Tekken character, with 7.4% of the votes. In the official poll by Namco, Hwoarang is currently ranked as the 15th most requested Tekken character to be playable in Tekken X Street Fighter, at 8.1% of votes. References Category:Tekken characters Category:Male characters in video games Category:Fictional Korean people in video games Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional taekwondo practitioners Category:Military personnel characters in video games Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters introduced in 1997